Outer pistons in an opposed-piston engine, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,443, are less conventional than inner pistons. In particular, the piston is coupled to the crankshaft via two connecting rods. And, the connecting rods, also called pullrods, are almost always operating in tension. An outer piston arrangement that is lightweight so as to reduce reciprocating mass is desired.